robloxinfopediafandomcom-20200215-history
July
Hooray! The new blog is created. I am the owner of the ROBLOX Infopedia, and thanks for reading this blog. This blog will contain updates to the website, ROBLOX and much more! Also including letting everyone know how the website is doing! That's all for this update in the blog! Thanks for reading! Jav1204 04:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Updates I have updated the Creating Rules. Make that Editing, Creating, Catagorizing, Linking and Badges/Achievements Rules! The rules on the Homepage will be added soon, so pay attention to the rules for these next few days, as more updates will come. Jav1204 07:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) More and More Updates! I am constantly updating this site before I even begin to add pages. The main reason being, I want this to be one of the best looking Wikis out there. It is quintesential that this wiki get edited as much as possible, so I can make it amazing. One major addition I'd like to note is the change of the community tab to the help tab. I decided after finding it was majorly requested. Jav1204 10:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Second Major Update of the Day! Added the main list of rules to the Creating Rules section. I believe now I should just call it the Rules section. You know what? I will do that. Jav1204 19:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) New Admin! I'd like to Welcome our newest admin Jcol1708 onto the party. He is just starting, and is beginning to edit many new articles and such. Below is a Q&A session I had with him earlier. Q: Why did you sign up for the ROBLOX Infopedia Wiki? A: To help you, Jav1204. Q: What is your favorite part about the ROBLOX Infopedia Wiki? A: Editing! I like editing. Q: What is your favorite ROBLOX game? A: Galleons by Wingman8 Q: Any other comments to our new users? A: Check out my Youtube page! I am not doing much now, but I will soon, so check it out! So welcome jcol1708, and continue editing guys! Jav1204 20:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) New Color Scheme! Made the color scheme blue. Because I got sick and tired of the white. Jav1204 04:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Dumb Wiki? I had some person make an edit on a post saying this is a dumb wiki. On the contrary. This wiki is just beginning. Soon it may be great, excellent, and an overall good wiki. So before anyone posts these kinds of things, think of your motives. Jav1204 20:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Guys! I am the new admin here at the ROBLOX Infopedia, I just wanna tell you guys about me quick. I am Jazzaroolich on ROBLOX, and no, I do not accept friend requests. (I want true friends!) My nickname is Jazza, and I love helping friends, like Jav1204. He introduced me to this wiki, and I am excited about it. So anyways, thanks guys, and happy editing! Jazzaroolich 02:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) We're still working hard! Making these behind the scenes edits and modifications to make the wiki more sucessful. Creating pages would help us a lot right now. Jav1204 19:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog Category:2012